The Link
by Silver and Yami Sakura
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: The tables have turned: Yami does sume magic, which results in Ryou becoming evil. Now, will Yugi and Yami have to team up to save BAKURA from Ryou? R&R plz
1. Default Chapter

Silver: Ok, I'm starting ANOTHER story..I'M SORRY! I just got this kinda cool idea, so I wanna write it down before I forget what it is. I promise that I won't start any other stories without finishing one of my other ones. When it's from a character's POV, it'll be in present tense, but any other time, it'll be in the past tense. I'll tell you when it's somebody's POV kay? Good. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters.  
The Link  
Chapter One- The Black Earrings of Bast  
  
Ryou was slammed up against the wall. The young boy looked up and saw the sinister form of his Yami walking up the stairs. Bakura had just come back from a walk or something, and had decided that it was time for a "Lesson". Ryou sighed, thankful that this time, the beating had lasted only a few minutes. He put a hand up to his head, and felt that an old wound had reopened. The boy looked down at his shaking hands. Hands which once capable of playing piano, violin, and flute. Now, they were just hanging masses of flesh and bone. Ryou trudged up the stairs, making sure not to give his Yami any reason to attack him again, and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a few cuts on his face, here and there. Ryou turned the tap, and splashed hot water onto his face.  
  
*~Ryou's POV~*  
  
I'm not sure why he does it. Maybe it's because he's unhappy with himself. I don't know. I do wish he'd just tell me for once, so I could help him. Oh hells. Here he comes again. He's just standing there in the bathroom door.  
  
'Why don't you fight back?' he asks me. 'Why is it that I, the best and strongest Tomb Robber that Egypt has ever seen, am stuck with a weak runt?'  
  
There he goes again. Treating me as if it's MY fault he beats me. Sometimes, I just wish he'd kill me. It would help. But no, he's used to beating people by now. He knows how to inflict the most pain, on the least harmful spot.  
  
'So?' he says again.  
  
I look down at his feet, to ashamed to speak. I can feel it: here comes another "Lesson". But, thank god, before he can take one full step forward, the phone rings. Bakura freezes on the spot, and looks at me.  
  
'Go get it,' he snarls.  
  
As I walk past him, he smacks me on the back of my head, so hard it makes me dizzy. I reach the phone, and pick it up.  
  
'Hello,' I say into the receiver.  
  
'Hi Ryou, it's Yugi,' says the voice on the other line.  
  
Oh great. It's the lucky one. The one who doesn't have to suffer at the hands of his Yami. I sigh. It isn't Yugi's fault that I got Bakura. Even as I think that, I feel a pang of jealousy towards Yugi, as I hear Yami talking to Grandpa behind Yugi.  
  
'Hello, Yugi,' I say, and I try to make my voice as cheerful as it possibly can be at the moment.  
  
'Um, Ryou,' he says nervously. 'Is everything alright over there?'  
  
And I know immediately that Yami put him up to this call.  
  
'Yes, everything is fine Yugi,' I hear myself say, as I see Bakura coming down the stairs. If Bakura thinks that I'm complaining to Yugi about him, he'll have my head for sure. No matter how much he goes on about how he's not afraid of anything, I know that he's afraid of Yami.  
  
'Finish your call, runt,' he says flatly, almost courteously, so as not to give Yugi any reason to come over. 'You've had enough time to talk.'  
  
'Yes, Bakura,' I say, and hang up quickly. But the moment I do, I'm grabbed by the front of my shirt.  
  
'Are you patronizing me?' he asks, dangerously.  
  
'N-n-no, B-Bakura,' I stammer.  
  
'Good,' he sneers. 'Because, by Ra, if you were..'  
  
He trails off as an evil smile crosses his lips and he drops me roughly. Then, just in time, the phone rings again. To my horror, Bakura picks it up.  
  
'Yeah?' he says.  
  
'Bakura?' I hear Yami's startled voice say from the phone. 'Where's Ryou? What have you done to him?'  
  
'Relax, Pharaoh,' Bakura says. 'He's right here, cringing like the coward he is.'  
  
'Ryou is NO coward,' I hear Yami snap. 'I need you both to get over here right now.'  
  
'Yes Pharaoh,' Bakura says, sarcastically.  
  
'Bakura, are you patronize,' Yami starts, but is cut off as Bakura slams the receiver down.  
  
'I guess we'd better get over there,' he says in an exasperated tone.  
  
I nod dumbly, and I get up and fallow him out the door.  
  
*~ Bakura's POV ~*  
  
Stupid Yami. And I was just about to "teach" Ryou the 'Dead Man's Grip'. Ah, well. Another time. Yami can't protect the runt forever. Here we are. I push Ryou forward, so he can knock on the door, but before he can, Yugi swings it open.  
  
'There you are,' he says.  
  
I grunt. I have a bad feeling about this. Ryou (the weakling) runs into their shop, totally oblivious of the Ring. But I notice it: It's glowing, ever so slightly. When we walk inside, I see Yami, sitting alone at the counter. All of the lights are off, except for a small one on the counter. Yugi backs off into a dark corner fearfully.  
  
'So,' he says.  
  
'What is it?' I ask. 'Why have you called us here?'  
  
He smirks. Bah! It makes me sick to see him smirk like that.  
  
'I've known for quite some time about the horrors that you put young Ryou through,' he says.  
  
I'm gripped with a strange feeling. I think it's the feeling of fear. Yami sees. He smirks again. Ryou is now looking confused.  
  
'So, I'm going to put an end to it,' he continues.  
  
'Oh?' I ask, trying to make myself sound tough. To my horror, it's not working. 'And just HOW are you going to do that?'  
  
Yami holds up a pair of, what seem to be, earrings. Black, hoop earrings.  
  
'Do you know what these are?' he asks me.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
'These are The Black Earrings of Bast, the Cat God.'  
  
I cock my head to the side.  
  
'So?' I say. 'How are those earrings going to make Ryou stronger?'  
  
Yami smirks yet AGAIN, and starts to say something in Egyptian. Ryou still looks confused, but I know what Yami is saying: 'Bast, Cat-God of Egypt. Bind these two souls together, so that they may learn the meaning of friendship.'  
  
(A/N: OK, OK, I know it's cheesy. I couldn't think of anything else to say!)  
  
Suddenly, there is a flash of light, brighter than the fires of Hell, and I feel something hot latch onto my ear. 


	2. Realization: Part One

Silver: Hi! Just before I get on with the story, I wanna take some time to dedicate it to my first three reviewers: Sarina Fannel, Boo Ba The Lamb, and Jokid. This chappie's for you guys!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
The Link  
Chapter Two- Realization: Part One  
  
(A/N: Just so you know, it's still in Bakura's POV)  
  
Suddenly, there is a flash of light, brighter than the fires of Hell, and I feel something hot latch onto my ear.  
  
A cry almost escapes my lips, but I clamp my mouth shut until the pain has passed. Somehow, I know that on of the earrings is on my ear, while the other one, on Ryou's. Curiously, he hasn't cried out in pain, nor is he lying on the floor, as I'd expect him to. No, he's just standing there, which leads me to believe that there is a VERY strong magic afoot.  
  
I remember the earring, and reach up to touch it. Almost at the exact same time, Ryou reaches up as well. The moment my finger touches the earring, an excruciating burning feeling is sent down my entire body, like a jolt. The same thing happens to Ryou, and we both jump.  
  
The Pharaoh chuckles.  
  
I feel the blood boiling in my face, I'm blushing, I just know it. I turn my head, to look at Ryou (If he's laughing at me...) but, no! He's blushing as well!  
  
*~ Ryou's POV ~*  
  
I don't know why I'm blushing. I just am. Bakura is too, but I think it's anger, not embarrassment. Come to think of it- I don't feel very embarrassed at all. Just confused.  
  
*~ End of Ryou's POV ~*  
  
Yami looked at the two of them, a smile playing at his lips. The earrings had worked perfectly! Of course, he wasn't about to tell THEM that. He'd let Bakura find out on his own.  
  
'Well,' he said. 'It would seem that we're finished here. Now, you two can go on your way..'  
  
'We most certainly will not!' snapped an angry Bakura. 'Not until you get these god-damned things OFF of me!'  
  
Yami cocked his head, and looked at Ryou. It seemed to him, that Ryou looked pretty upset as well. Ryou looked at him, and Yami raised his eyebrows questioningly. The young boy folded his arms, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
'Yugi,' said Yami.  
  
'Yes?' came Yugi's nervous reply from the shadows.  
  
'Show our FRIENDS to the door,' said Yami, looking strait at Bakura when he said Friends.  
  
'Don't bother,' said Ryou. All three of them looked at him questioningly. Bakura was the most surprised. 'We're not going to leave,' he continued. 'until you take these things off.'  
  
'I won't,' said Yami. 'You must learn what the Earrings have to offer.'  
  
Bakura snorted, brushing off the fact that Ryou had talked back to Yami. 'Learn what the earrings have to offer. What a joke,' he sneered. 'All right, we'll go, but we'll be back.'  
  
Bakura strode over to the door, Ryou fallowing, a little closer than usual. Once outside, Bakura made a mental note to give Ryou a good beating when they arrived home.  
  
It was about ten minutes later, however, that Bakura noticed that Ryou was keeping up with his long strides. Bakura quickened his pace. So did Ryou. Hmm, thought Bakura, I'll get to the bottom of this.  
  
When they arrived home, Bakura turned around, so that he was facing Ryou. The boy didn't seem very scared.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura couldn't take any more of Ryou's impudence. Snarling, he jumped up and ran to attack Ryou, head-on. Bakura new that this was the worst thing one could possibly do. However, against such an armature opponent, how could he loose? He didn't know, until to late how wrong he was.  
  
Ryou side-stepped, putting his foot out, not only tripping Bakura, but causing him to leave the back his neck exposed, which, Ryou steadily karate- chopped with one quick motion.  
  
Bakura jumped up, furious at his counter-part for such an act.  
  
'I'll snap your neck,' he hissed.  
  
'I wouldn't,' said Ryou.  
  
'Why not?' asked Bakura.  
  
'Aren't you forgetting the Ring?' he said, pointing to the circle of gold hanging around his neck.  
  
'I can still break a few bones,' shouted Bakura, lunging himself at his "opponent". It seemed that Ryou's "moment" had passed, because this time, he cried out in fear. That's more like it, thought Bakura. I'll show him. Bakura landed on his Hikari (A/N: did I spell that right?), and drove a fist into his left cheek. All of a sudden, Bakura felt something collide with HIS OWN left cheek, with such force, that it knocked him off of Ryou, and into a nearby wall. When Bakura looked up, he saw that Ryou had also been flung into the wall, and was lying beside him.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?' he shouted.  
  
'Maybe, a...poltergeist?' asked Ryou timidly. Bakura raised his fist, but at that same moment, he saw Ryou raise his own fist as well.  
  
'No,' said Bakura. 'I think it has something to do with these god-damned earrings.'  
  
Ryou was shocked. Hearing his Yami speak civilly sounded almost alien to his ears.  
  
'Do you think that box-thing with the buttons could help su get some information on these earrings?' asked Bakura in a tone that sounded a bit KIND to Ryou.  
  
Ryou shrugged. 'It's worth a try...' he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Silver: ok, in the next chapter, you'll find out why Bakura is being kinda, well...Kind and nice. You'll see.  
Peace,  
  
Silver. 


End file.
